Homecoming
by DecemberOfDying
Summary: SETH IMPRINT ON OC STORY! RATED T FOR SAFETY! Ell, who is Bella's cousin, comes to live in Forks with Charlie when she becomes orphaned. She's screwed up in the head, other people whisper. What happens when she shocks mythical creatures? FIND OUT!
1. 1

**This plot line came to me in a series of dreams I had on thanksgiving break. I give thanks to my imagination. And a little inspiration from "Freedom Writers." The best story told in a classroom, of a classroom.**

**-Seth + OC**

**-Edward + Bella**

**-Alice + Jasper**

**-Rosalie + Emmett**

**-Carlisle + Esme**

**-Jacob + Reneesme**

**-Charlie + Sue**

**-OC + OC**

**If I get a fact wrong, use your imagination and fix it.**

[One]

Today we learned about the Holocaust. In English.

Like always, I was sitting in the very back, pushed my seat next to the wall. Like I'm invisible, everyone leaves me out of the snickers and jokes. A guy drew a picture of a black guy with big lips. The teacher, whose name I do not recall, exploded, trying to teach the kids that this could lead to a Holocaust. And it did, first time around.

The guy who drew the picture asked what the Holocaust was. Only two people raised their hands when she asked if anyone knew what the Holocaust was. Those two; Ben and I.

I was significantly surprised.

It doesn't matter though; I'm going to leave this place soon. I'm going to Washington to live with Uncle Something, on the account of my mother's death.

Great. Now I have to start over at trying to become invisible. I just succeeded now, and I've lived here my whole life.

Fucking Perfect.

The trip home is tricky. I take the school bus to the first stop, walk a good three miles, (usually in the downpour of tree leaves that are so dry they hurt when they scratch,) and take a left for another two-mile walk. I call it my trip to the gym. And they give me an F in physical education. Pfft.

I bump into Earl, my neighbor and guardian until the plane ride to Neverland.

I walk into a room that is filled to the top of closed cardboard boxes. They are going to whatever family my mother has left. Sure she trusts Uncle Something with the rest of my life, but not with her precious values?

My room has nothing but a mattress and my clothes in it. There is a bag of toiletries, and a pile of duffle bags ready to go, besides the empty one on top. I take a shower scrubbing the pain and filth and hurt and sun off. No tan. I'm not an outside kind of person.

I leave in two hours. The truck that picks up Mom's things comes in three. I hope Earl remembers to give them to the man.

I dress and pack the last of my things. I'll have dinner there. I've just remembered what my uncle's name is. Charlie.

I have my passport in my inside pocket, and I am loaded into the car. Earl drives me and says bye. We weren't that close. He never looks back, when he drives off. I head to the plane.

I have three big duffle bags that the lady sys she'll put in the captain's closet. That leaves two. I put one backpack in the space above my head, and the other is a breakables bag. I put it in my lap.

I have to get on two planes, and then I am left to find my ride. I carry one heavy duffle bag in each hand, and one my shoulder. I have a regular backpack on my back, and a book bag across my chest. I also have a little hand-made quarter bag across my chest, too. It has the most valuable things in it.

I am buried in belongings, and wish I had wined less for books.

I see an Indian in the drivers' section, holding a sign that says ELL CHARLES. I don't know him, but I have no choice. I'm going to drown in cargo.

"Hello." I say to him and him nods, absentmindedly. Then it hits him.

"Oh! Are you Ell?" I nod, and he smiles. "I'm Jacob, my dad and your uncle are best friends. I'll give you a ride." I don't know Charlie at all, so I wouldn't be able to tell if this is a lie. Unsafe, but I'll take my chances.

Jacob takes the two bags in my hands in one of his, and the one on my shoulder in the other. Wow. Strong.

We walk out to the parking lot, and there is a rabbit in the spot he stops at. Cute.

He puts the duffels in the trunk and reaches for the breakable book bag. I step back instantly, afraid of what might happen to them in the trunk. He looks at me weirdly.

"Breakables." I whisper, looking down. I hand him my worthless backpack. We're off.

He's driving me to Charlie's, first. Staying there until I am done packing then, we'll go to wherever my uncle is.

We pull up to a small two-story house in the middle of nowhere.

He shows me to my room, then heads downstairs to watch some sports game.

I like this room. It's small, but cozy. I put all my underwear and pajamas in the dresser first, then hang whatever there is left of my shabby winter clothes. I don't have much warm clothes. I'm from Texas.

I put my books in the rest of the doors of the dresser, since there is no room, for a bookshelf. Two duffle bags worth of books. I like to read. I put some old glass statues I've had since I was born in the bottom door. They don't belong here. They belong in Texas on the fireplace mantel for all to see. As long as I don't see them in plane sight, they _are _there.

The rest of my breakables are pictures in their frames. And a music box my dad made for me a very long time ago. It has our lullaby playing. **[At this site: ****.com/watch?v=72HsHfhxiUg****]**

I set everything where they are supposed to be. I got a "homecoming" present from Charlie. A laptop. I rip the note in pieces. Little H's and C's and O's and E's and M's flutter to the floor. I'm _not _home. Never again.


	2. 2

**You know I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would be way crapier, and no one would buy it.**

[Two]

Once I'm done with the un-packing, I head downstairs. I still have the quarter bag around my neck. I don't want anything to happen to it.

I walk into the kitchen. It's small. There are bright yellow cabinets and ugly sky-blue wallpaper. A little table with un-matching chairs is in the middle of the room. I like it.

I search for food and find some leftover pasta in the fridge. Charlie won't mind…

I clear the plate in one minute. I had no idea that I was that hungry. I ate it cold, too.

I wash the dishes and put them away where I _think _they are supposed to go.

I walk to the living room.

Jacob is stretched out on the couch. There is only one other chair, and it doesn't look comfortable. The game is nearly over. I stand at the doorway the whole time.

When it ends, Jacob jumps off of the couch and asks me if I'm ready to go.

"Yes." I reply in a small, quiet tone. He nods and takes up his raincoat. I put mine on at the door, and we are off.

The mud is squishy under my feet. When I'm on the gravel, I almost slip.

Why does it feel so right? Why do I not miss the gravel crunching? I tell myself that it's the adrenaline from almost falling on my face, and I don't really feel this way. Now get into the car, Ell.

When we're strapped in, Jacob tries to start conversation. I listen but do not reply.

"So, you're Charlie's niece? Is it nice to have an uncle? I wouldn't know, my parents were both only children. Do you have a big brother or sister that has moved out?" He waits about a minute or so after each answer, and talks slowly. _I'm not a child! _I want to scream at him, but I don't because it would be a wasted breath of air. He's already made up his mind about me.

"We're going to my friends house. Your cousin lives there. Charlie will be there, and a whole bunch of my friends. They're all connected, all family. It's like a big family reunion, only with two families. It happens all the time, since Charlie can't really cook."

I tuned him out, because I didn't really care. I looked out my window. The trees were so tall that they had a danger about falling over and killing us. I couldn't see the sky, and everything was green. All the leaves were green. No scratchy dry leaves that hurt when you walk under their downpour.

I could only miss the beautiful multi-colored trees back home. How the red and yellow and orange ones looked like they were on fire when in front of the sun. How the purple and blue and green and brown ones put me to calm.

And oh how I miss the gray trunks.

We turn off of the highway and head onto the path just big enough for a car to fit into. The trees guide us, and soon we are in a clearing with a beautiful white, brown and black house. It reminds me of the house in the cartoon I used to watch, Kim Possible.

Weird.

I get out and shut the door and walk full-speed power walk to the house. The front door opens before I can knock, and a young woman with red-brown hair and a kind, gentle motherly look about her steps out. She is pale and has golden eyes. Her beautiful face is now embedded into my brain. Now her face will be in my head for the whole night.

I blame photographic memory.

I noted all this in five seconds, and she finally took my hand in hers.

Her hands were a little colder than mine, and very hard. I think that the hardness is from working hard on keeping the house pretty and clean, since I walked in and it was the perfect house ever.

Her name is Esme, she says.

I was introduced to all of them.

Edward: Bronze hair, handsome face, gold eyes, Bella's husband and my cousin. Adopted by Esme and Carlisle.

Bella: Black curly hair, beautiful face, her bottom lip is smaller than the top, if only by a little, golden eyes, my cousin.

Renesmee: Bronze curly hair, beautiful face, and deep milky chocolate brown eyes, Bella and Edward adopted her. With Jacob.

Rosalie: Golden blond curly hair, most beautiful face here, with plump, red lips, golden eyes, adopted by Esme and Carlisle. With Emmett.

Emmett: Big and burly, black curly hair, golden eyes, perfect handsome face, adopted by Esme and Carlisle and with Rosalie.

Alice: Small and petite, pixy black hair that sticks out everywhere, golden eyes, beautiful face, adopted by Esme and Carlisle and with Jasper.

Jasper: Blond curly hair, beautiful face, golden eyes, adopted by Esme and Carlisle and with Alice.

Carlisle: Blond short hair, beautiful face, golden eyes, young, and with Esme.

I've decided that I like this family. They are all very beautiful and very smart looking and very polite, with the exception of Rosalie, but I understand why she's not so nice.

Someone is intruding into her life. I am. She doesn't like it, and she doesn't like the change. She wants everything to be normal, but then another person keeps that from happening.

All I said was "Hi" to all of them, and said, "Yes, please," when they asked if I would like to sit down.

Everybody pointed his or her attention to each other, forgetting all about me. Jacob's family will be here soon. Great, more "Hi"s. I sigh and lean into the comfort of the chair I'm sitting in. I let my mind wonder, but the Cullen's faces keep popping into my head. _Go away! _I say to them, in my dreams. _Go away, and don't you ever come back! Not unless you can bring her back! Who? They ask. MOM!!!! MY MOTHER!!!!_

"Are you okay, Ell?" A voice I recognize as Rosalie's, (surprisingly) asks. I open my eyes, and she is standing over me. I must have fallen asleep. They all stare at me worriedly, and I am uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I mumble, sitting up. No need to say, 'I just fell asleep,' because who wants to state the obvious?

I look around, and there are other people here. Native Americans, so this must be Jacob's family.

I stand up and Rosalie, (still standing by me,) catches me when I wobble. Spots explode in my eyes, and I am momentarily blinded. "Thanks," I mutter. She nods and walks back to Emmett when I'm standing straight.

I ask Esme where the bathroom is and follow her instructions exactly. Soon my head is in the toilet and I am spewing cold pasta. That's right—Charlie's a bad cook. I get up and rinse my mouth as much as I can. I rinse my face until there is nothing, just a slick nothing. No eyes to see, no nose to smell, no mouth to taste or talk.

I go back downstairs, and the Natives start introducing themselves. I don't know how many times I said, "Ell, and it's nice to meet you."

I go to the kitchen to get away from them, but there is someone in there, kissing someone else. I exit quickly and go through the back door for fresh air.

The air is so fresh here that I almost choke on it. I hear the door open again but don't turn.

"Hi, you must be the infamous Ell." A voice said, someone walking up to be in front of me. I don't answer—I've had enough hellos. I look down at my shoes when he is finally in front of me, and pretend he's not there. "I'm Seth."

His hand is in my eye line. I see but don't touch. He's an exhibit at the museum.

_Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream…_

His hand wavered then dropped. I stand still, waiting to be told off for not doing anything.

"I'm sorry for your loss. My dad died just last year, so I know what it's like." His voice is serious and this comment surprises me. I keep my head down.

He sighed and walked around me, to the door and put his hand on the knob. "Thank you." I say quietly, embarrassed when my voice cracks. I don't like to be caught having an emotional meltdown.

"You're very welcome." He said just before going inside. I sit down by the stream and pull my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. I set my head down and cried, just cried and cried and cried.

After a while it starts to rain, and a man I don't recognize but guess to be Charlie came outside to pull me back in.

I was so embarrassed that I kept my head down the whole entire time. His arm was around my shaking shoulders and he rubbed him hand up and down up and down in a soothing way. It was warm inside. I went straight to the bathroom and heard Charlie (or who I imagine is Charlie) sigh behind me. I went in and closed the door locking it.

I washed my face again in hope to make the red blotchy spots disappear. It took five minutes, and I dried my face. I walked back out with my head down in shame, expecting to be scolded for the emotional overflow. When I came back in though, no one did that and I felt someone take my arm. I looked up in surprise to find a pale tall man with a mustache.

Esme called him Charlie. I knew it. I looked back down without meeting anyone else's eyes. I just knew Rosalie was scolding me. I just knew it.

"Come on, let's head on home." He said pulling me along. I followed obediently, head still turned to the floor. I got into his cruiser. He was a policeman. We drove home and I took a shower and got in bed. I fell asleep quickly.


	3. 3

**Since you have to look into the person's eyes to imprint on them, Seth hasn't imprinted. Be patient, it will happen. If you don't believe me on the eye thing, re-read that part when Jacob imprints on Renesmee.**

[Three]

Charlie has been talking about it for three days now. She'll be here today. Ell is coming.

Jacob is the one who will be picking her up, because he is the only one who can drive a car and has the time. Mrs. Cullen (Esme) is going to be keeping the Cullen's busy doing chores.

I have to go to church, as Sue is making me, because she has a friend she's trying to impress.

_**-3 hours later-**_

I'm here, finally here. I don't see Ell anywhere, so I look around and talk around. Then I see her through the back window. I want to say hello, so I go through the back door. She doesn't turn around when I open and close it. "Hi, you must be the infamous Ell." I say and walk to stand in front of her. When I do, she turns her head down to the ground and ignores me. "I'm Seth." I say and hold my hand out. She ignores it. I frown.

And then I get it.

I put my hand down and lower my voice saying, "I'm sorry for your loss. My dad died just last year, so I know what it's like." I say it seriously, a tone I don't normally use. I stay there for a little while, waiting for some acknowledgment. When she doesn't, I sigh and walk past her to the door.

I get to the handle when she finally talks.

"Thank you." Her voice cracks, but it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life. I have the erge to hold her, tell her that it is going to be okay. I shake my head and reply. "You're very welcome." And I go back inside.

I don't leave her, however. I stand at the back window, watching her through the glass. _She is so beautiful; her hair is the color of stars. And she has the perfect body… Seth! Stop being a hormonal teenager! Control yourself!!!! Why should I care if she has a body like Rosalie Cullen, and more? It doesn't matter! What matters is her personality, you big doof! _Outside she sits down by the river and holds herself in fatal position. I watch as I saw her shoulder start to heave, the sobs shaking her body uncontrollably. No matter how much it hurt to see this perfect stranger cry, I couldn't move. I don't know why I feel so attached to her, I just do. I think it's the hormones.

It starts to rain and Charlie, _(where did he come from?) _went out and brought her back in. She closed her eyes still crying and came in, letting Charlie lead her. Her face was more perfect and beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. She was an angel, the angel of death. She's come to take my heart out. I swear it!

Just when Charlie was about to talk to her, she kept walking (gracefully, might I add,) straight to the bathroom. I heard her lock the door and turn on the faucet. And skin rubbing against skin.

I am finally able to move. I walk to Edward.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask in a guarded voice.

"Yeah, she's going to be just fine, I think. She's trying not to think at all." Just then a dazed expression crossed his and Alice's faces. A vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" The dazed look disappeared and she grinned.

"You need to stay _very _close to Ell."

She came downstairs and I looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse into her eyes.

I was very disappointed to see how she hung her head, almost as if in shame.

She left after that.


	4. 4

**[four]**

The morning was gray, and it reminded me of my mother.

You may ask why, such a simple thing would trigger a memory, but this is how I think. The spirals of memory twisting in my mind clash constantly, and flashbacks are common.

_I stared at my mom as she sang me our song, her gray eyes sparkling with starlight, a universe of its own. The song is my lullaby, the one my father sang to me the night before he was killed._

There is something about this song that is calming and exhilarating; charming and harming; beautiful and painful. It itself is in one tranquility and anxiousness. Unshed tears brim my eyes at these thought and I shake myself to focus.

The morning is gray, the ground unseen through tangible fog. There is a canopy of green in the center of the skyline, the trees whispering their song as they shake the late night rain and the early morning dew. The sky turns royal blue and pink and purple at the presence of the sunrise, the moon falling under the horizon. I stay by the window a few more seconds, making sure I caught the last rays of sunrise, capturing the sight and holding it to my soul.

I sigh and turn away, hurriedly getting ready for my first day of a nightmare on earth, hoping against hope that there was at least one descent person at Forks High School who doesn't live by the ways of prejudice.

I get dressed; pack up my bag with journals and books to spare, put on my quarter bag. I skip breakfast as usual, and pick up my keys and put them in my pocket. I say bye to Charlie on the way out, and he looks at me strangely.

"Don't you want me to take you?"

"I like to walk…" I trail off, wondering if he'll let me.

"It'll probably rain, you might get sick." He got up, as if getting ready to take me.

"No, it's fine, I'm prepared." I motion to my raincoat, boots, and umbrella. "Besides, I walked to and from school everyday before…" I trail off once again, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Okay, but be careful." Charlie said, giving in. "I'm having home inspector come today, so they might go into your room, they're not supposed to touch your stuff, so if anything has been moved when you get home, just call me, my number is on the fridge."

I nod and turn to leave. Shutting the front door behind me. Seeing the sky had returned to gray, I sigh and start walking.

I walk into the main office twenty minutes later, the school just opening. The lady at the front desk is sipping coffee, with thick make-up on, and her hair slightly damp. She smiled at me and beckoned for me to step forward. She gave me my schedule and a map, then shooed me off to class.

I walked fast, not wanting it to seem okay for people to come up and make conversation. There weren't much people anyway, so I didn't really have much to worry about. Until later.


End file.
